


Eurydice

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt-based drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-based drabble

My life is the legend of Orpheus - I'm going to become a dark god.

I've known it for as long as I can remember. Born in a time of war when the universe was screaming, they told me I had power. I believed them. Some say I believed too strongly, but I protest- I just didn't like the restrictions they imposed.

I studied. I know my strength. I can charm monsters from their caves, I can hold an audience spellbound with fear. I can save a hero from death.

I know I can.

Please, don't ask me to turn around.


End file.
